Into the Mind's Eye
by plumtuckered
Summary: REPOSTED - Trip and Archer struggle to help each other against an unseen foe. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

To those who tried to read chapters 2 through 6, I hope by reposting this, I've fixed the problem.

Thank you very much to Gabi2305 for sharing that nice little trick. 

TITLE: Into the Mind's Eye

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

RATING: PG-13

GENRE: Drama/Adventure

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is mention of events from the episodes "Desert Crossing", "The Andorian Incident", and "Canamar", but no others. I've put Trip and T'Pol together, although they're really not the focus of the story, merely just a part of it. I'd say this is more about the friendship between Archer and Trip, a friendship that was captured beautifully in the recent episode "Observer Effect", IMO.

As always, reviews are most welcomed and most appreciated! Thank you!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER ONE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What color is this stuff again?"

Jonathan Archer threw an amused glance at his chief engineer. "Blue, Trip," he replied. "Phlox said the silk bark is blue."

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

The captain watched his long-time friend for a long moment. "She's only been gone a day, Trip," he teased gently.

Trip Tucker looked at Jon with a startled expression then he frowned.

Jon couldn't help but chuckle, much to Trip's obvious chagrin. T'Pol had left the prior day to join Soval at a meeting of the newly reorganized Vulcan High Command while Enterprise had proceeded onto the uninhabited planet known only as M-6. Phlox had deemed it necessary to replenish his supply of silk bark and Jon could think of no reason why he shouldn't oblige the Denobulan doctor.

He glanced at Trip again. What Jon thought would be a distraction for his friend didn't seem to be working. His chief engineer was clearly missing his bond-mate. Jon smiled at that thought. He hadn't really been all that surprised to find out his two most senior officers were involved in a relationship, but he had been surprised to discover how deeply committed and literally linked they'd become to each other. He still couldn't quite fathom how'd he'd missed such a serious change between the two. But then again, he thought sadly, he hadn't spent much time with Trip or T'Pol while in the Expanse. Those months seemed like a whole other life to him, like some other man had lived through those times. The very real pain in his soul, though, reminded him everyday that it was indeed Jonathan Archer who'd lived through that nightmare.

Jon shook his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Trip.

The captain sighed. "Just realizing how much I missed while we were in the Expanse," he replied.

Trip gave him a puzzled look.

"It's nothing, Trip," Jon smiled. "Let's find that silk bark, find Malcolm and Travis then get back to the ship. We've got that new match to watch tonight, remember?"

Trip rolled his eyes dramatically. "Don't remind me, Cap'n," he replied.

"Keep that up, Commander, and I might stop asking you to join me."

Trip snorted then he stopped. "Is that what the doc is looking for?" he asked. He pointed to a stand of large trees, their trunks blue in color.

"Sure looks like it," replied Jon. He moved forward through the dew-touched grass then suddenly froze. He felt a strange swell of anger inside, from out of nowhere and directed at nothing or no one. He stood still, his breathing speeding up as the anger built. Then the anger focused and Jon realized the growing rage was toward the man standing at his side. How dare Trip find love while Jon was making the tough decisions. How many times had Trip been lying with T'Pol in his arms while Jon had been awake in his quarters, tearing himself apart for the horrible things he'd done? Trip didn't care about what had happened to him at all.

"Cap'n? You all right?"

Jon felt the commander's hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Somewhere deep inside he knew Trip loved him and cared about what happened to him, but the rage he felt was growing more intense and more focused. He looked up and met Trip's eyes. In them he saw concern, but was it real concern or just a well-played act.

"Kill him," hissed a voice in Jon's head. "You know he doesn't care about you. You know your friendship with him has always been one-sided. He's used you to get what he's wanted, he always has."

The captain shook his head. "No," he replied, but the rage kept building, burning him from the inside out. Jon clenched his fists at his side.

"Kill him!"

The captain of Enterprise lunged, closing his hands around the throat of the man he'd always thought was his closest friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I asked you to be here because I want your opinion, T'Pol," said Soval. "It is as simple as that."

"I am---curious to hear what the High Command has planned for the future of Vulcan, sir. I am honored that you felt I should be here," replied T'Pol.

Silence fell between the two Vulcans for a long moment.

"How is---your human?" Soval ventured finally.

T'Pol lifted a brow at her elder's hint of distaste. "Commander Tucker is doing well," she replied evenly.

"I am still not entirely certain embarking on a relationship with a human is a wise decision."

"I am quite certain it is, sir," replied T'Pol. She clasped her hands together at the small of her back and continued walking beside Soval toward the great building in which they would meet with members of the High Command.

Soval threw T'Pol a stern glance. "Others may disagree, T'Pol. Some may not accept your union with the commander as easily as I."

"With all due respect, sir, you hardly accepted my union with the commander---with ease. I am, however, pleased that you are growing accustomed to it. I hold out great hope that others will as well," replied T'Pol. She studied the ground ahead of her, remembering Soval's initial somewhat emotional response to her bonding with Trip. But, she thought, he had indeed finally conceded that it was her choice to make. T'Pol wondered if the former ambassador would have fought the relationship more if he hadn't worked so closely with Trip while she and Archer were on Vulcan with the Syrannites. The commander had made quite an agreeable impression on the sometimes-difficult Soval.

As she walked, T'Pol felt the comfort of her t'hyla's touch in her mind. Her bond with him was not as strong as one would be with a Vulcan, especially over great distances, but she still could feel the touch of his emotions flow over her. She felt his amusement at something and she reveled in its warmth. She wondered where he was and what he was doing that amused him so.

Then she stopped. T'Pol felt Trip's confusion which quickly turned to fear.

"T'Pol?"

She heard Soval's voice, but her mind and heart were clinging to her t'hyla. He was pulling away, his presence growing more distant from her. She reached out desperately, but he was gone.

T'Pol gasped and wavered slightly. "Trip," she murmured.

"What is it?" asked Soval.

"I must go back to Enterprise," replied T'Pol firmly. "Something has happened to Trip."

"The commander?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

T'Pol looked at the elder Vulcan then swallowed hard. "I believe he is dead," she whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: Into the Mind's Eye

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER TWO

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How is he, Doctor?" asked Malcolm Reed. He looked over the inert form of Enterprise's Chief Engineer to the Denobulan physician.

"He has some severe bruising, but no serious damage," replied Phlox. He turned off his medical tricorder and set it on the little table next to Trip's bio-bed. "If you hadn't been there, the captain would have certainly killed him."

Malcolm dropped his gaze to Trip. He and Travis Mayweather had been walking several meters away from Archer and Trip when he'd heard the commander yell for help. The scene he'd come upon still was etched clearly in his mind. Archer's hands had been around Trip's neck, his face full of hatred and anger. Malcolm had rendered his commanding officer unconscious with a shot from his phase pistol then, with Travis' help, had proceeded to breathe life back into the fallen engineer.

He watched Trip's chest as it expanded and contracted with each breath. He'd almost lost his friend and at the hands of the one person he'd always trusted to protect him.

"Lieutenant?"

The armory officer looked up and met Phlox's kind eyes.

"He's going to be fine," continued the doctor reassuringly.

Malcolm started slightly. "What? Oh, yes, thank you, Doctor," he replied.

Trip stirred then slowly opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion then squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Easy, Commander," urged Phlox.

"What----what happened?" asked Trip, his voice hoarse. "T'Pol?" Then his eyes flew opened wide. "The cap'n---where's the cap'n?"

"He's here, Commander," said Malcolm. He helped the engineer to sit up, remaining close at his side in case he needed more support.

Trip tried to clear his throat, but grimaced. "Is he okay? What happened to him, Doc?" he rasped.

Phlox glanced from the engineer sitting before him to the inert form of Archer. "I'm not certain," he replied. "Physically, I can find nothing wrong with him, but his brain patterns are quite erratic. At this point, I can find no discernible reason why."

"Can you tell me what the captain was doing just before he attacked you?" asked Malcolm.

Trip slid from the bed then moved to stand beside the unconscious Archer. "He was walking just ahead of me, we'd found the silk bark you wanted, Doc, when he just suddenly froze. Next thing I knew, he had his hands around my neck."

"He didn't come into contact with anything?"

The engineer shook his head. "Not that I saw, anyway," he replied.

Malcolm looked at Phlox. "Can you wake him up?"

"No," said Trip abruptly. He stepped back then brought his hands up to rub at both his temples. "No," he repeated. "You must not do that."

"Commander?" said Phlox as he moved quickly around Archer's bed to stand at Trip's side.

The engineer dropped to his knees and bent forward, his hands still pressed to his temples. Malcolm and Phlox both knelt beside him, Malcolm placing a steadying hand under Trip's elbow. Then the commander's hands dropped to his sides and his posture straightened. He looked directly at Malcolm and the lieutenant knew instantly that the man staring at him through darkened eyes was not Trip.

"You must keep him sedated," said Trip evenly. "If you allow him to awaken, the Umbra will escape."

"Where is Commander Tucker?" asked Phlox.

"He is here and he is safe," replied the engineer. The distant look in Trip's eyes vanished and they turned back to light blue in color. He blinked. "Malcolm?"

"Trip? Are you all right?"

Trip's eyes glazed over and darkened again. "I told you he is safe." The commander stood. "You must not allow the Umbra to escape."

Phlox stood, grabbed his tricorder and switched it on. "What is an Umbra?" he asked as he scanned the commander.

"That which currently inhabits your captain's mind," replied Trip. He stepped to Archer's bedside. "I am the Binder, S'ele. I am that which is bound to the Umbra for eternity. Your captain did not take care. He gave the Umbra a chance." He looked at Malcolm. "You were wise to render him unconscious."

"What happened to him?" asked the lieutenant.

"There is no time to explain. I must enter your captain's mind and free him. I will need your commander to do this. It will be difficult for him, but he is your captain's only hope."

"I don't understand," said Malcolm.

Trip smiled. "Your captain trusts your commander. He will need that trust to convince the captain to fight." He looked to Phlox again. "This body needs rest if it is to survive the process of rebinding. You must not allow your captain to regain consciousness. All will be lost if he awakens."

Phlox nodded, his eyes moving from the tricorder he held to Trip's face.

"This body must rest," said the engineer again then he suddenly staggered. Malcolm reached and grabbed his friend before he fell. Trip looked at him wearily; his eyes back to their normal color. "Malcolm?"

"It's me, Commander."

With Phlox's help, Malcolm guided Trip back to his bio-bed and helped him to lie down. He watched him closely, seeing the confusion and exhaustion in his face.

"Do you know what just happened?" asked Phlox.

Trip nodded. "He's still here with me---S'ele," he replied. "I have to help him."

"I'm not so sure that's a wise idea," said Malcolm gently.

"I've got to help the cap'n."

"We don't know if---S'ele is telling the truth."

"He is," replied Trip groggily. "You can't let the cap'n come to, Malcolm. He'll hurt someone if he does."

Malcolm nodded. "We won't Trip, at least not until we can figure out what's wrong with him," he said hesitantly. He watched as Trip's eyes slowly slid closed then he looked up at Phlox. "Is he all right, Doctor?"

Phlox nodded. "His brain activity has returned to normal," he said. "But physically he is drained. Whatever this entity is, it is taking quite a toll on the commander's body."

"Then you believe him."

Phlox tilted his head. "As do you," he said. "You know the person we just spoke to was not Commander Tucker."

"So it seems," replied Malcolm. His gaze went to Archer. If what S'ele had said was true, he wondered what was going on inside his captain's mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoshi Sato turned in her chair to see Travis enter the bridge, his posture rigid, his face taut. "How are they?" she asked.

Travis stepped down to take his seat at the helm. "Dr. Phlox doesn't know what's wrong with them," he replied. "Exactly."

"What do you mean, exactly?" asked Hoshi.

"It seems that Captain Archer has an entity of some sort in his mind."

"An entity?"

"Yeah," replied Travis. "And it appears Commander Tucker does as well."

"What----, but how?" sputtered Hoshi in confusion. Her communications console suddenly beeped for attention. "We're being hailed, Travis, audio only."

"Being hailed?" repeated the young ensign. "By whom? There's no one out here."

Hoshi's fingers danced over her console. "It's coming from the planet," she replied.

Travis scowled then nodded. Hoshi hit a button and the air was filled with the sound of static.

"This is Ensign Mayweather," the helmsman announced.

"We allowed you to search for your silk bark, Ensign," replied a female voice distorted by interference. "Not to desecrate a Vin'Tal."

Travis looked at Hoshi questioningly. "A----," she started, searching for the nearest translation. "A sacred prison, I think."

"Our captain didn't know about the existence of the Vin'Tal," responded Travis. "In fact, we didn't even realize this planet was inhabited."

"We don't normally make our existence known, Ensign. I am Taj-Mel of Gonar Prime."

"Believe me when I say that disturbing your Vin'Tal was not intentional, ma'am."

"Your captain has freed the Umbra."

Hoshi scowled and exchanged a confused glance with Travis. As near as she could tell, Umbra translated as 'one who was not wanted or invited'. Her eyes moved back to her console.

"I believe it has our captain."

"And what of the Binder?"

"He's here as well," replied Travis. "In the mind of our chief engineer."

"What are his intentions?"

"To enter the mind of Captain Archer and free him, then bind himself to the Umbra again."

There was a long silence during which Hoshi could hear only static. She felt a cold knot of fear form in her stomach.

"We can not allow you to leave our space, Ensign. We will give S'ele three hours for the rebinding process. If he has not succeeded in that time, we will have no choice but to destroy your ship. The Umbra must not gain his freedom."

"But ma'am----," began Travis.

Hoshi shook her head. "She's cut the transmission."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	3. Chapter Three

TITLE: Into the Mind's Eye

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER THREE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jon was alone. Only moments before, he'd been walking through an alien forest searching for a special tree bark for Dr. Phlox, Trip by his side.

Trip.

Jon turned around peering through the dark for any sign of his friend, but Trip was nowhere.

"You killed him."

The captain started and spun around at the sound of the strange voice.

"You killed your closest friend."

"Who are you?"

"You killed your closest friend," repeated the disembodied voice. "A man you called brother."

Jon spun around again, searching the dark for any sign of movement. "Where are you?" he called.

"You killed him."

Enterprise's captain froze, a vivid scene playing out suddenly before his eyes; Trip's face twisted in pain and fear as cold hands tightened around his neck; Jon's hands.

"You killed him!" shouted the voice.

"No!" yelled Jon. He brought his shaking hands up and stared at them. "Trip," he forced out. "Oh, God, Trip. What have I done?"

"You killed him!"

Jon dropped to his knees, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "No!" he shouted. "Trip!"

"You killed him!"

The scene played out for Jon over and over again, his friend's lifeless face burned into the back of his eyelids. "No!" he shouted again, but somewhere deep inside, he knew what he'd done. "It's not possible. I would never hurt him. Never."

But he had. He'd killed the one person he'd always tried so hard to keep safe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bridge to Lieutenant Reed."

Malcolm hurried to the wall comm. "Reed, what is it Ensign?" he asked.

"We've got a problem, sir," began Travis. "This planet isn't uninhabited after all. We were just contacted by one of its people."

"There are no 'people' down there, Ensign," replied Malcolm uneasily.

"I know that, but Taj-Mel was very real, Lieutenant, and very upset that the captain freed the Umbra. She's given us three hours to deal with it, sir. If the situation isn't handled by then, she'll destroy Enterprise."

"What?"

"I don't think she's bluffing, sir."

"Three hours may not be sufficient time, Ensign," replied the armory officer.

"I don't think she's willing to negotiate, Lieutenant. The Gonarians seem to have cloaking capabilities," explained the helmsman. "Right now, we're completely surrounded by their fleet." There was a pause. "We don't stand a chance against them, sir."

Malcolm met Phlox's gaze then movement drew his eyes to Trip. The commander slowly sat up, his eyes still closed as if sleeping. The doctor moved quickly to his side.

"Understood," said Malcolm. "Keep me apprised of the situation and I'll do the same."

"Yes, sir."

The comm. went silent and Malcolm joined Phlox at Trip's bedside.

"We must begin the process," said the engineer. He opened his eyes to reveal two darkened orbs. "This body is still weak, but we do not have the option of choices." The dark eyes fell on Phlox. "Make certain the captain is heavily sedated and it will begin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"T'Pol to Enterprise."

"Enterprise," responded Hoshi. "Commander?"

Travis turned in his chair to look at the young communications officer. She returned his puzzled expression.

"What is Commander Tucker's condition?"

Travis heard the urgency in his senior officer's voice and wondered briefly how she knew Trip was even in trouble.

"He's in sickbay, Commander," replied Hoshi. "As is Captain Archer."

"The captain?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What has happened to them?"

Travis sat patiently while Hoshi explained to T'Pol about the Umbra and the Binder.

"And the uninhabited planet we're orbiting apparently isn't uninhabited, Commander," finished the ensign.

"Explain."

"A species called the Gonarians live there. They've surrounded Enterprise and will destroy us if the binding process doesn't work within three hours."

"I am in route, Ensign," replied T'Pol. "However, I estimate my time of arrival to be four hours, thirty-five minutes." She paused. "I will not make it in time."

"Commander," began Hoshi then she faltered.

"I will check in every thirty minutes, Ensign," said T'Pol finally. "I have every confidence that Lieutenant Reed is handling the situation admirably."

"He is, ma'am. I'll await your next communication."

"Ensign?"

Hoshi pressed her earpiece. "Yes, Commander?"

There was silence.

"Commander?" prompted Hoshi again.

"I'll contact you in thirty minutes."

"Aye, Commander."

Hoshi broke the comm. link then looked at Travis, her dark eyes clearly reflecting her fear. Travis swallowed hard then turned to look out the front bridge screen at the ominous alien ships that surrounded Enterprise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I have to admit, Malcolm, I'm a little scared."

"I don't blame you," replied the lieutenant.

Trip laid back on his bio-bed and looked up at his friend. Phlox had moved his bed next to Archer's then busied himself monitoring the captain's vital signs. He'd given Archer the maximum dosage of sedative only moments before.

Malcolm smiled. "If anyone can get through to the captain, it's you, Trip," he said quietly.

"That's what S'ele thinks, too."

"Captain Archer trusts you implicitly, Trip. You'll get him out of this."

Trip inhaled deeply then exhaled, forcing himself to calm down. He knew failure wasn't an option. He had to save Archer. Life without his captain in it just wasn't acceptable.

"What happens now?" asked Malcolm.

Trip met his friend's eyes then suddenly the lieutenant wasn't there. Not of his own volition, Trip felt his hand lift, move, then settle on Archer's arm.

Then the engineer was falling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Don't you know who I am, Jonathan Archer?"

Jon sat cross-legged in the dark. "No," he replied. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, shivering against the cold.

"I think you do."

The captain shook his head, but remained quiet.

"I am you."

"You are not me," Jon replied decisively. "This is all some kind of elaborate trick."

"Was killing your friend a trick too, then?"

"I would never hurt Trip, never."

"But you felt his neck between your hands, watched as you squeezed the life out of him."

Jon closed his eyes and dropped his head to his knees.

"You are a broken man, Jonathan. All the events in your life have taken a toll on you. Is it so hard to believe that you could break?"

"I would never hurt Trip," repeated Jon adamantly. "I'd die first."

"Or go insane?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Don't you wonder what happened after you killed your friend?"

Jon covered his ears to drown out the voice, but he could still hear it plainly.

"You killed your armory officer and your helmsman then took the shuttle pod back to your ship. You killed three of your crew before your doctor was able to subdue you. You're there now, Jonathan, in sickbay."

"No."

"You know I'm speaking the truth."

Jon shook his head, but behind his closed eyes he saw it all rolling out before him. He saw Malcolm and Travis take the energy bursts from his phase pistol. He saw himself breaking the neck of Ensign Joyce then taking down Lieutenants Bridges and Sales in a maniacal shooting spree. He saw Phlox with a hypo-spray in his hand. He had done all those things, all those horrific things.

He pulled his knees closer into his chest and silently wept.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Commander?"

Trip blinked.

"Are you well?"

"Yeah---yeah," managed Trip. "I think so. That was one hell of a ride." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"In your captain's mind."

Trip looked at the tumult before him. "This is the cap'n's mind?" he asked.

"The Umbra has been busy, Commander. He knew I was coming so he has set up a defense against me. You will have much difficulty getting through to your captain, but I will help in all ways possible."

"He knows you're here, doesn't he?"

"I am in your mind, so I am uncertain if he is aware of my presence. He will know of your presence, however, as soon as you step over the threshold."

Trip scowled. "So you're in my mind and I'm in the cap'n's mind?"

"Precisely, Commander."

"Call me Trip."

"Trip?"

The engineer shrugged. "If you're sharing my mind with me, I think you can call me Trip."

"Very well."

Trip took a step toward the raging darkness. "What now, S'ele?" he asked. He could feel a cold wind on his face and he shivered. He couldn't quite get his arms around the fact that the strange black storm outside of which he stood was the depth of his friend's mind. He felt cold fear rise within him at the thought of what the Umbra was forcing Archer to see and think in order to create such a furor.

"You cross the threshold," directed S'ele.

Trip balked. "What's going to happen when I go in there?"

"I am unable to respond as I have no knowledge of your captain's mind." The entity paused. "But whatever happens will manifest physically if you do not take care."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The human mind, though cluttered and unorganized, is a powerful thing, Trip. Your captain's mind, with the guidance of the Umbra, will fight against your presence. Whatever you experience physically will not be real because you are not physically present. You must remember that. If you allow yourself to believe what is happening to you is real, your physical body will react accordingly. I will not be able to remind you of this once you enter. My focus must be on the Umbra. Do you understand?"

Trip swallowed and nodded. "I think I get the gist of it."

"Do you still wish to continue?"

"Yeah," Trip replied without hesitation. "Without a doubt. Let's do this." Then he stepped into the stormy darkness of his friend's mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	4. Chapter Four

TITLE: Into the Mind's Eye

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER FOUR

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sir?"

Travis turned in his chair and looked at the science station. "What is it, Crewman?" he asked. He watched Richard Smithson's fingers fly over T'Pol's console.

"I'm picking up a strange reading, sir."

"What sort of reading?"

Smithson looked up, but his eyes were focused beyond Travis. The helmsman turned around to see a being standing in front him.

"Travis?" said Hoshi nervously.

"I see it."

The being changed, morphing before Travis's eyes into human form. She looked around the bridge, an air of authority in her posture. Travis cursed his lack of a sidearm as he watched her with apprehension.

"I am Taj-Mel of Gonar Prime," announced the woman.

Travis met the woman's dark eyes, but remained silent.

"You are puzzled as to my purpose here," Taj-Mel guessed.

"More puzzled at how you got here, actually," replied Travis.

The woman smiled. "Gonarians are non-corporeal, Ensign," she explained. "We do not require technology to move throughout our space."

"Non-corporeal?" repeated Hoshi.

Taj-Mel looked at the young communications officer kindly. "I have taken human form as a favor to your species. You are seeing what your mind expects to see. You seem to need to **see**, instead of **feel** in order to believe in our presence; hence the armada currently surrounding your vessel."

"Then your ships aren't real?" asked Travis.

"Our power is very real, Ensign."

"What are you doing here?" asked Hoshi suspiciously.

"My curiosity," replied Taj-Mel simply. "Gonarians have never had contact with your species before."

"So you're curious about us," stated Travis. He couldn't help the sudden wave of irritation he felt. "Excuse us if we don't give you a tour of the ship, ma'am."

Taj-Mel didn't flinch at the helmsman's retort. "How is the rebinding process proceeding?" she asked.

"At this point, all we can do is wait."

"I would like to see what is happening, see if there is progress."

"So you can decide whether or not to destroy us?"

"Yes," replied the Gonarian. "The Umbra must not escape."

"What exactly is this---Umbra?"

"I will explain all if you take me to the location of the rebinding."

Travis hesitated then nodded. "All right," he replied. He looked at Hoshi. "You have the bridge."

Hoshi nodded, her eyes never leaving the alien woman in their presence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malcolm watched Trip's hand tighten convulsively over Archer's arm. "Doctor?"

Phlox looked at the monitors above the commander's bed. "His heart rate is elevated as is his rate of respiration," he replied with worry. "And his body temperature is rising."

"What's happening to him?"

Before Phlox could respond, the sickbay doors opened.

"Your commander is experiencing the Umbra," replied the human woman entering with Travis.

"Lieutenant, Doctor, this is Taj-Mel," introduced the helmsman.

"I was unaware you transported someone aboard, Ensign," said Malcolm.

Travis cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I didn't. She just appeared on the bridge a few minutes ago, sir."

Malcolm tipped his head to one side and regarded the woman through narrowed eyes. "Indeed," he replied. "You said Commander Tucker is experiencing this---Umbra."

Taj-Mel moved to the foot of Archer's bed. "The Umbra is with him, causing him to see things that are untrue. If he would just **feel** and not **see**, he could free himself. Your commander would not be in danger."

"I don't understand."

"I believe I spoke clearly."

"What is happening to Commander Tucker?" interrupted Phlox tersely.

Taj-Mel's eyes fell on the engineer. "He must remember that the pain he is experiencing is only in his mind."

"Pain?" inquired Travis.

"Yes."

"We've got to stop this process," said Malcolm decisively.

"To do that would be folly, Lieutenant," said Taj-Mel calmly.

"We've got to do something to help them."

The Gonarian met Malcolm's eyes. "You must not interfere," she stated pointedly. "All will be lost if you do." Then her dark eyes warmed. "Your concern for your friends is admirable."

Malcolm snorted. "Admirable," he repeated. He crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the woman with mild contempt.

Trip gasped suddenly.

"Doctor," said Travis as he stepped forward.

Phlox shook his head. "There's nothing I can do," he replied. "If he were cut and bleeding, I could treat him, but this----." He lifted his hands helplessly. "I don't know how to help him."

"You must wait," said Taj-Mel.

"How exactly did this happen?" asked Malcolm with irritation. "And while you're at it, what the bloody hell is it?"

"The Umbra used to have a name. He was called Dre-Jal. Gonarians have, to put it simplistically, a good side and an evil side. Dre-Jal allowed his evil side to control him until his good side ceased to exist. This does not happen often since we are a peaceful, curious species, but there have been other instances in our history; hence, the Binders."

"Those who bind themselves to the Umbras," stated Phlox.

"Yes, Doctor," said Taj-Mel. She smiled. "They are very special. Binders ask for nothing, but the honor of protecting Gonarians."

"So S'ele bound himself to the Umbra a long time ago?" asked Travis.

"Yes. But when the binding process occurred, the bond was fragile---very fragile. Your captain broke that bond."

"You said he desecrated the Vin'Tal," said Malcolm.

Taj-Mel nodded. "That is correct," she replied. She looked at the lieutenant oddly and Malcolm felt a strange tickle in his mind. "The Vin'Tal is somewhat similar to your Earth cemeteries---a resting place, but it is also similar to your prisons," the Gonarian continued.

Malcolm started in surprise then felt his face flush with anger. "You have no right----," he began.

"Lieutenant," warned Phlox quietly.

"I apologize," said Taj-Mel. "You are unaccustomed to our ways. My intent was not to be intrusive, Lieutenant." She looked at Archer then at Trip. "The rebinding has not yet begun. You have two and one half hours then I will have no choice, but to end this."

"S'ele said that if I keep Captain Archer sedated, the Umbra can not be freed," said Phlox. "If he remains unconscious----."

"The unconscious mind is powerful, but keeping your captain sedated is only prolonging the inevitable. The Umbra will live in your captain until he stops fighting, then it will not matter if your captain is asleep or not, Doctor." The woman's eyes moved to Malcolm. "Gonarians are not the only species in danger if the Umbra succeeds, Lieutenant. You have two and one half hours."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip clutched at his side and felt the painful movement of broken ribs. "This isn't real," he reminded himself, but the pain was very real.

When he'd crossed the threshold into the storm, Trip had been immediately assaulted by memories he'd shared with Archer. The memories, however, were horribly skewed by the Umbra's influence. Trip had found himself on Zobral's desert world, but instead of the captain protecting and sheltering him, he wasn't even there. He'd seen Archer's footprints in the sand; his friend had abandoned him. But Trip had known the exhaustion and nausea he'd felt from the intense heat wasn't real, so he'd made it across the desert without Archer's help. He'd entered the little broken down building only to find himself at P'Jem.

The engineer stared at the ceiling of the Vulcan monastery. The structure was the same as he remembered it, but instead of having Archer and T'Pol with him, Trip was alone. He'd been beaten by Commander Shran and his cohorts then left bruised and bloodied on the floor of the sanctuary.

"This isn't real," the commander repeated then he gasped. He coughed and tasted blood. "S'ele," he murmured, but he knew there would be no response. "Cap'n, what is that sonofabitch doing to you?"

The engineer pushed up into a sitting position, trying hard to ignore the searing pain in his side. He knew he had to find a way out if he was going to get through to his friend. Trip struggled to his feet then moved unsteadily to the hidden entrance he remembered that led down into the catacombs below the temple. He worked hard to convince himself that the wooziness he felt was all in his head then he snorted at the strange irony of that thought.

He slid open the panel then stepped through, turning to return the panel to its original position. "Just in case the unreal Andorians get any ideas," he whispered to the dark. Trip turned around then stopped. He was no longer in the catacombs, but on the prison transport heading to the penal colony Canamar.

"What are you doing on your feet?" demanded the Nausicaan. He pressed the control button on the device he held and Trip convulsed in pain, the charge running up his arms from the metal bindings on his wrists. The commander sat down hard, the sudden jarring sending more pain from his broken ribs.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that just because Kuroda needs an engineer, I won't kill you," hissed the giant alien.

Once Trip's body stopped shaking from the shock, he lifted his head to look around. He recognized many of the aliens in the transport, but Archer was not among them. The commander then turned to look beside him on the bench. Zoumas was nowhere to be seen. He wondered briefly if somehow the captain remembered how the talkative young man had nearly driven Trip mad, but that thought quickly vanished when Kuroda appeared from the cockpit of the transport.

"You there," the older man shouted, pointing at Trip. "I need more power from the engines."

The Nausicaan grabbed Trip by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Trip bit his lip against a yelp of pain, then allowed himself to be hauled back to the rear of the little vessel.

"Get busy," sneered the alien as he shoved Trip into the bulkhead.

"I can't exactly work with these things on," retorted the engineer. He lifted his hands to show the Nausicaan the restraints he still wore.

The big man smiled menacingly then pulled out the control device. He pushed a button and the restraints snapped open. "Don't get any ideas," he warned.

Trip removed the bindings and let them drop to the deck with a clatter. He turned to the bulkhead and removed a panel revealing the engine compartment then peered closely at the control console. "You know, I'm not even sure why I'm doing this," he said. "None of this is real."

"Not real?" asked the Nausicaan from behind him.

Trip felt the butt of the alien's rifle strike his lower back and the engineer fell to his knees.

The big man hauled Trip back to his feet and shoved him toward the open compartment. "Get busy!" he barked angrily.

Trip coughed and wiped his mouth, pulling his hand away to see a smear of blood across the back of his fingers. None of this is happening, he told himself over and over again as he began working on the engine.

But the pain was real and the blood was real.

As he worked, Trip tried to focus his mind on Archer. He knew the Umbra's power over the captain was strong because Archer was one of the strongest-willed people Trip had ever met. Somehow, though, the entity had gotten through to his friend.

Trip swallowed hard. "I'm coming, Cap'n," he whispered. "Just hold on a little while longer."

The ship shook violently and Trip slammed into the console on which he'd been working. Smoke billowed and sparks showered down as the little vessel shook again.

"We're under fire!" shouted the Nausicaan. A panel blew behind the big man, the blast throwing him forward. He dropped to the deck without a word. Trip looked down to see a piece of shrapnel protruding from the alien's skull.

Another blast of weapons fire shook the ship and the lights flickered then went out, casting Trip's surroundings in total darkness. Around him, he could hear the shouts from the other prisoners. They were panicking. The ship rocked again, and Trip heard the hiss of venting atmosphere; a hull breach.

A wave of fear hit him and Trip realized there was no way out. Each breath was becoming more and more difficult with the loss of oxygen and Trip felt light-headed. He was dying.

"This isn't real!" the commander shouted to the darkness. "None of this is real!" He put his back to the bulkhead and closed his eyes, willing himself to believe that his lungs weren't on fire for want of air, willing himself to believe that he'd see his friend again. "Cap'n!" he called. "You can stop this!"

Then Trip's world exploded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	5. Chapter Five

TITLE: Into the Mind's Eye

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER FIVE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you doing?"

Jon got to his feet. "I heard Trip," he replied. "He's calling for me."

"No, he's dead. You killed him."

The captain shook his head. "No, I heard him, felt him. He needs my help."

Laughter filled the dark. "You are a broken man, Jonathan Archer. Your friend is dead. You saw what happened to him."

Jon puzzled for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I did," he replied dejectedly. But somehow, he'd felt the commander's presence and it had felt so very real. "Trip," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Laughter cut through the blackness again.

Jon sat back down and pulled his knees to his chest. He was so tired.

"You have the power to leave this purgatory, you know, this place between life and death."

"I don't understand," replied the captain.

"You keep denying your insanity, Jonathan. Give in to it, accept it, only then can you be freed."

Jon shook his head. "I'm not crazy."

"Aren't you? You're hearing your dead friend's voice. If you accept that I am you and you are me, then you can leave this place."

"I can't."

"Why?" demanded the voice angrily.

"Because to accept you would be to accept that I killed Malcolm, Travis and the others," replied Jon adamantly. "That I killed Trip."

"But you felt yourself kill him, Jonathan!"

Jon shivered against the cold rage he felt suddenly blow over him and he pulled his knees in tighter to his chest.

"You are a fool."

"Then since we're both the same person, we're both fools," retorted the captain bitterly.

"S'ele?"

Jon scowled in puzzlement. "What did you say?"

"No, I will not let you do this, S'ele!"

The captain got to his feet again and peered into the darkness. It seemed to be shifting, moving in waves; still utter darkness, but seemingly alive.

"Cap'n?"

Jon swallowed. Through the black, he could almost make out a shape moving towards him. As the shape became clearer, the captain shook his head. No, he told himself, his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Cap'n, it's me."

"Trip is dead. I killed him," replied Jon, his voice shaking from his grief. He squinted at the form. The shape seemed like a ghost, transparent and floating. "I really am crazy."

"No, you're not. The Umbra wants you to believe that, Cap'n. There's an entity in your mind with you, trying to convince you that you did terrible things. But it's all a lie, a trick to break you so he can be freed."

"But I saw myself kill you, Trip. I felt it."

"You tried, but thanks to Malcolm, you didn't succeed."

"Malcolm? He's alive?"

"He's fine, Cap'n. He's waiting with Dr. Phlox in sickbay for us to return. We've got to hurry."

Jon shook his head. "I'm not falling for this," he said then he looked around him. "I'm not falling for this!" he shouted. "Do you hear me?"

"Cap'n, please."

Jon looked closely at the apparition then met its eyes. He inhaled sharply. There was something warm and familiar about those eyes. He felt a touch of affection wash over him as he held the steady gaze. Those were the eyes he'd seen practically everyday of his life for more than a decade; they were Trip's eyes.

"You trust me, don't you, Cap'n?"

"With my life," replied Jon with earnest.

"Then trust me now."

The shape became clearer, yet still wavered and shimmered in the dark.

Jon scowled. The person before him seemed to be his long-time friend and as much as he wanted to believe that Trip was alive and in front of him, there was still doubt. He was afraid.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Who or what is S'ele?" he asked.

"How the hell do you know about S'ele?"

Jon felt his lower lip tremble. "Trip?"

The shape solidified and came slowly toward Jon a grin splitting his bruised and bloodied face. Jon grabbed his friend in a bear hug. He felt very real.

"Uh, easy there, Cap'n," grunted Trip. "I kind of had a rough time finding you."

Jon pushed Trip away, but kept a grip on the engineer's arms. "What happened to you?" he asked with concern. Trip's knees buckled and Jon just barely caught him. "Trip?" he prompted as he lifted the commander's arm around his shoulders to steady him.

Trip coughed harshly. "I'll explain everything later, sir," he managed, his voice full of pain. "Right now we have to figure out how to get back."

"You are not leaving!"

Jon flinched at the sound of the voice raging in his head.

"I will not go back, S'ele!"

At the captain's side, Trip suddenly doubled over in agony.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The process has begun."

Phlox looked at Taj-Mel who stood motionless, her dark eyes closed. "Is it working?" he asked.

"The Umbra is strong. He is fighting."

Phlox's gaze dropped to Trip. One hand gripped the sheets tightly, the other still clamped onto Archer's arm as he fought against whatever was happening in his mind. The doctor looked across Trip's inert form to Archer. He had lain still for most of the two hours that had passed, but in the last few moments, he too had begun to struggle. Two of the most important people in Phlox's life were fighting an unseen foe and he was helpless to assist them.

He glanced up at Trip's monitor then Archer's. "Their vitals are fluctuating dangerously. Can't you do something to help them?"

Taj-Mel opened her eyes. "No, Doctor," she replied gently. "I apologize, but I can not interfere."

"Why the bloody hell not?" demanded Malcolm.

Before Taj-Mel could respond, Archer called out for Trip.

"Captain?" prompted Phlox, but Archer didn't respond. His brows furrowed and he mumbled the engineer's name again as one hand crossed his body clutching Trip's where it gripped his arm.

"S'ele is binding the Umbra to himself," explained Taj-Mel.

Phlox looked at Archer's vitals and noted with some relief that they were returning to normal. Trip's, however, were slowly dropping. He turned worried eyes to Taj-Mel.

The woman looked at Phlox with fear. "Your captain is free, but he must help your commander or he will be lost. S'ele can no longer help him."

"Can't you do something?" asked Travis desperately. "Please?"

"I can not."

Phlox looked from Taj-Mel to his two patients then up at their monitors again. Archer's vitals were strengthening, but Trip's were fading. The Denobulan dropped his gaze to the engineer and silently said an ancient prayer from his childhood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Trip!" called Jon. He took a few steps into the swirling winds then stopped. Trip was there, sitting alone, his body curled tight into a fetal position. "Trip?"

The commander didn't move.

Jon stepped to his side and knelt, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He could feel his friend trembling. "Trip?" he prompted again.

"Captain?"

Jon looked up to see T'Pol suddenly standing before him, her image almost transparent. "What---how did you get here?" he spluttered.

T'Pol dropped to her knees at Trip's side. "T'hyla?" she said softly. "I am here."

"I'm scared, T'Pol," Trip choked out then he clutched at his stomach, the pain clear on his face.

A scream pierced the darkness.

"They're fighting each other," explained the engineer absently. He coughed and blood dribbled down his chin. He slumped against Jon. "I'm so tired," he mumbled.

The captain cradled his friend against him and pulled him close. "Trip?" He looked down at his face. Jon could see the younger man's eyes were closed, his pallor frightening. He suddenly realized that Trip was dying.

"Feel me, T'hyla," T'Pol directed soothingly as she reached out and placed her hand on Trip's cheek. She closed her eyes. "Feel my strength and hold onto it."

Trip shifted against Jon then he clutched at the captain's arm. "T'Pol?" he whispered.

"Hold onto me," the first officer coaxed. "Do not let go."

Another scream shattered the darkness and the air around Jon began to churn. He felt a cold wind touch his skin that quickly turned more ferocious. He held onto Trip and looked at T'Pol. Her eyes were still closed, her brow creased in concentration, yet her image still wavered. Jon pulled Trip closer and sheltered his friend in his arms as the hurricane raged over them. He could feel his fear as it grew with the winds, then the air around him suddenly stilled.

Jon opened his eyes. They were sitting in the eye of the storm with the tumultuous winds swirling around them. He leaned back and glanced down at Trip still cradled against his chest. He was still, too still. His eyes lifted to T'Pol's face as she gasped, her ghostly hand still settled on her mate's cheek. She opened her eyes and met Jon's.

"What's happening to him?" asked the captain.

"I am too far away," said T'Pol, her voice breaking slightly. "I need to meld with him, but----," she paused and leaned forward, taking Trip's face in both her hands. "We're losing him, Captain. I can feel him slipping away from me."

Jon swallowed hard. "What can we do?"

"You must assist me."

"How?" asked the captain.

T'Pol met his eyes. "We are in your mind, Captain," she replied. "Help me give Trip strength. Share yours with him----now."

Jon looked down at his unconscious friend. Trip seemed even paler than before. The captain leaned forward again and enveloped the commander in his arms. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Trip, remembering their times together, both good and bad, allowing the depth of their friendship to engulf him.

Then he felt it; a gentle nudge of warmth, of affection returned. "Trip," he whispered, somehow knowing it was his friend. "I'm here, Trip. Just hold onto me. I won't let you go." He sensed pain and fear, but the emotions were like hands clinging for purchase, searching for something to grab onto. Jon took those hands and held on with all his strength.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	6. Chapter Six

TITLE: Into the Mind's Eye

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER SIX

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Travis hadn't felt so helpless before. He looked at the monitors above Trip's bed to see the engineer's life-signs fading, knowing there was absolutely nothing anyone could do. He turned his head and watched Reed, his usually stoic face holding just the beginnings of grief held only for the loss of those held most dear.

Archer lay silently at Trip's side, one hand clenched tightly over the commander's hand where it still clutched the captain's arm. He seemed to be holding on, fighting for Trip while they all stood helplessly watching.

Taj-Mel gasped suddenly. "It is done."

Phlox looked up at the monitor then smiled. "His vital signs are returning to normal," he announced with palpable relief.

Taj-Mel met the Denobulan's eyes. "They are both sleeping, Doctor," she said, her voice breaking slightly. "The rebinding was successful."

"Where did they go---S'ele and the Umbra?" asked Reed.

"They are returning to the Vin-Tal," replied the Gonarian. "I must leave now." Her image began to waver. She looked at all three men. "Thank your friends for me when they recover." Then she looked down at Trip and the captain. "They did well this day."

Then her image disappeared.

Phlox tucked his chin. "I suppose it would have been inappropriate of me to ask her for my silk bark," he remarked, breaking the silence of the moment.

Travis looked at Reed then both men broke into relieved laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T'Pol knew as she entered sickbay that her t'hyla was dreaming peaceful dreams. She stepped quietly through the doors to see Phlox standing next to the captain's bed. Archer was sitting, his back settled on a cushion of pillows as the doctor examined him. Next to Archer curled up on his side on his own bio-bed was Trip. T'Pol's gaze fell on his sleeping face, noting how oddly young and innocent he appeared to her at that moment.

"T'Pol," greeted Archer softly.

"Captain," replied the first officer. "I trust you are well?" She moved across the medical bay to stand at Trip's bedside.

"I'm fine," said Archer. "Thanks to Trip."

"I believe he returns your gratitude, Captain. As do I."

Archer smiled. "I think you helped a little, too, T'Pol."

"Very little," admitted T'Pol quietly.

"Hey, he's here and he's safe. We didn't lose him," reminded Archer gently.

T'Pol inhaled then nodded her acceptance of the captain's words. She looked down at her mate as he rolled onto his back. He mumbled something unintelligible, wrinkled his nose slightly then settled back into a deep sleep. T'Pol watched as his chest rose and fell with each precious breath. She'd come so close to losing him. Her heart yearned to meld with him, to join him in his dreams, to lose herself in his warmth and gentleness, in everything that made him Trip, but she knew such time for intimacy was later. And thankfully, she thought with relief, there would be a later.

"He's going to be fine, Commander."

T'Pol looked up to see Phlox smiling kindly at her. "Thank you, Doctor," she replied. She clasped her hands at the small of her back. "I should be returning to Vulcan. There is still time to participate in the meetings of the High Command."

"Don't you want to wait until Trip wakes up?" asked Archer.

"He knows of my presence already, Captain," replied the first officer.

Archer smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I guess he does."

"I will return in two days," said T'Pol. She took one last gaze at her sleeping bond-mate then turned to leave. She hesitated at the doors. "Are you planning on returning to the planet for the doctor's silk bark, Captain?" she asked.

"I'd considered it," replied Archer.

"May I suggest, then, that you and Commander Tucker remain on board?"

Archer furrowed his brows for a moment then he chuckled good-naturedly. "Suggestion noted, Commander," he replied. "Suggestion duly noted."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malcolm glanced up at the man walking at his side. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good," replied Trip briefly. The engineer took a left turn at the junction in the corridor.

"Commander, your quarters are this way," said the lieutenant with a smile.

"I thought I'd just drop down to engineering, see how things are going."

"If I recall your conversation with Dr. Phlox correctly, you were to go straight to your quarters to get some rest."

Trip turned around and put his hands on his hips. "What are you, my designated babysitter, Malcolm?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Not exactly," he replied. "But Phlox made it quite clear you were not to---drop down to engineering."

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To make sure I do as I'm told?"

Malcolm nodded. "With the approval of both Captain Archer and the good doctor, I might add."

Trip stuck his tongue in the side of his mouth then grunted. "You three are as bad as T'Pol," he grumbled. "You're all a bunch of mother-hens." He walked grudgingly back toward Malcolm then the two men continued down the corridor.

"We just know you too well," chortled the armory officer.

Trip just grunted again.

"We'll turn over our babysitting duties to Commander T'Pol tomorrow when she returns." Malcolm glanced up at his friend to see a smile brighten his face. He was clearly looking forward to having his bond-mate back on board. The lieutenant looked down and shook his head. He'd never seen Trip as happy as he was when he was with the Vulcan science officer. He found it puzzling that someone as emotional as his friend could find love and contentment with T'Pol, but he found it even more puzzling that T'Pol could find the same with Trip, yet she obviously had. "Hmmh," he grunted.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Malcolm. He puzzled a little more then shook his head again. "Hmmh."

"What?" repeated Trip, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Don't you miss it?"

Trip frowned. "Miss what?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Come on, Malcolm. Something's obviously on your mind."

The armory officer hesitated briefly. "Being with T'Pol, don't you miss holding hands, putting your arm around her waist, things like that?"

"You're getting kind of personal, Lieutenant," said Trip not unkindly.

"I'm sorry. You're right, it's none of my business, but I can't help but be curious."

Trip sighed. "Listen, Malcolm. Being in love with T'Pol is different, yeah, but it's so amazing, I just can't----," the engineer shook his head. "We've both had to make some concessions to make it work, but it's just so damned worth it."

"But don't you miss the little things? I mean all I've ever seen you do is touch your fingers together when you say good-bye."

"No, I don't miss the little things 'cause they're just that – little things," replied Trip then he smiled warmly. "And for the record, the touching fingers? A hundred times better than holding hands."

"You touch your fingers, Trip," said Malcolm incredulously.

Trip nodded. "Yep," he replied simply.

"You can't be serious. That means something?"

"Yep, sure does," replied the engineer. He clasped his hands behind him and he continued walking up the corridor.

Malcolm stopped, even more puzzled then before. "Hmmh," he grunted then he hurried to catch up to his friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip rubbed at his tired eyes then tried to focus again on the injector he held before him.

"I thought I'd find you down here."

The commander looked up to see Archer standing at the door to engineering. The captain smiled as he crossed the cavernous room to the table at which Trip sat working.

"Phlox know you're here?" continued Archer.

Trip grinned. "Probably," he replied. "The doc seems to have a sixth sense sometimes."

Archer snorted. "He sure does." He leaned on the edge of the table. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah. It's funny, I've slept alone for pretty much all of my life and now I can't seem to get any shut eye when she's not beside me."

"She'll be back tomorrow."

Trip smiled then looked up at his friend. "What about you? Why are you up at this ungodly hour?"

Archer shrugged indifferently, but remained quiet.

"Cap'n?"

"Just a bad dream, Trip. It's nothing."

"About the Umbra?"

The captain shook his head. "No, about you, actually," he replied.

"Me? You had a nightmare about me?" asked Trip in surprise.

Archer braced his hands on the table then lifted his hips and slid back so he was sitting on the gray surface. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Most of it," Trip replied. "Things got kind of hazy there after S'ele left me, though." He leaned back in his chair. "Why?"

"I lost hold of you when S'ele started the rebinding process. I searched around and finally found you," explained Archer. He shook his head at the memory. "You were in such terrible pain, Trip."

"I kept telling myself it wasn't real---the pain, but it just didn't seem to matter. It sure as hell felt real enough."

"You were dying."

Trip met his friend's eyes and saw fear there. "But you wouldn't let me, Cap'n," he said firmly. "That's the one thing I remember so clearly; you holding onto me, not letting me go."

"But if T'Pol hadn't been there---."

"But she was and so were you," Trip finished.

Archer remained quiet for a long moment then he snorted softly.

Trip smiled, knowing he'd gotten through to his friend. "Let's face it, Cap'n. You had to save me," he teased lightly.

The captain looked at Trip quizzically.

"After everything I went through in that thick skull of yours? You owed me."

The captain chuckled. "I guess I did, Trip," he replied. "A debt I was more than happy to pay." He slid off the table to stand.

Trip grinned as he stood up to face his friend. His smile faded and he looked down at his feet. "Thank you, Cap'n, for not letting go." He lifted his head to look at his friend again.

Archer reached out and squeezed Trip's arm, but he just smiled, unable to say anything. Trip held the captain's eyes for a moment then looked away and cleared his throat.

"Well," said Archer, his voice rough. "Since we're both wide awake, how about catching that match we missed the other night?"

Trip nodded. "Sounds good," he replied. "Mind if we stop by the mess hall first? I'm kind of hungry."

"Why am I not surprised," said Archer with amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Trip," laughed the captain. He reached up and slapped Trip on the back good-naturedly. "Come on. Maybe Chef has some of that lasagna leftover from dinner."

Trip nodded. "Probably should get some coffee, too."

"Why?" asked Archer as the two men walked toward the door. "Are you inferring, Commander, that water polo puts you to sleep?"

"No, Cap'n," replied Trip with an innocent grin. "Not at all."

Archer shook his head in amusement then reached to open the door. "I'll have you know, Trip," he began as they walked into the corridor.

Trip sighed contentedly. He'd lost count of how many times Archer had told him about his college days spent tossing a ball back and forth in a pool. He smiled as the captain gestured with his arms dramatically. Nope, he thought happily, he'd let his friend repeat his tales of glory as many times as he wanted and he'd always listen to every single word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE END

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
